Frozen
by MrsMCrieff
Summary: Sherlock and Molly are trapped overnight in a cold room. One thing leads to another. Rated M for slight smut. This is my first published story so any feedback will be gratefully received.


The door slammed shut behind them making Molly jump. Sherlock ran back to the door, turning the handle and tugging violently. But to no avail. Molly stood behind him shivering whilst he knelt down looking at the locking mechanism mumbling to himself as he reached into his pocket for his lock picking kit.

Molly thought back a couple of hours to when she had received the text from Sherlock asking...no demanding that she meet him outside Lockford Hall as he needed her help searching for some clue or other, she can't say she was fully au fait with this case. This had been happening more and more since John and Mary had had the baby. Sherlock hated to work alone insisting that he need an 'assistant'. More like needs an audience thought Molly smirking to herself.

She looked down when she heard an irritable sigh from Sherlock. 'What's wrong?' she asked.

'This lock is too old,' he complained 'I can't seem to catch the tumblers'. He huffed again carrying on working.

Molly looked around, the room was really cold. It didn't help that it was a snowy February night and there was no form of heating in this old, disused part of the Hall. She shivered again. An old bed was shoved up against the far wall with just a thin throw covering a sheeted mattress. The only other furniture was a chest under the narrow window and a wardrobe. She went over to check both items but other than finding an old laundry list and some books they were both empty.

'It's no good', said Sherlock, standing up and looking around. He walked over to the window glancing out at the night where a few flakes of snow were starting to fall. 'We can't even get out of the window it's too narrow and no one will see our torchlight as the local houses are on the other side of the grounds. Looks like we're not getting out of here until morning when the staff come back.'

By this time Molly had wrapped the throw around her shoulders and was rubbing her arms trying to stay warm and rapidly losing the battle. Sherlock's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. 'We need to stay warm' she commented. This time Sherlock rolled his eyes. 'There's really no need to state the obvious, Molly' he grumbled. He looked around again and spied the bed. 'We need to share body heat!'

'Wh..what?' gasped Molly. She looked at Sherlock, then the bed, then back to Sherlock. Please don't make me have to share a bed with him like this, thought Molly. But it was too late he'd already tugged the throw off her shoulders and placed it back on the bed. He then took off the Belstaff and laid it over the throw as well. He climbed into the covers, kicking off only his shoes, and looked at her expectantly.

Molly sighed, removing her own jacket and shoes and joined Sherlock on the bed. This was so not how she had fantasized (and she had fantasized often) sleeping with Sherlock. She'd pictured something more romantic, less practical and most definitely warmer!

She lay down staying about a foot away from Sherlock and trying to wrap some of the covers around her. 'This is hardly sharing body heat is it Molly?' He said as he grabbed her round the waist and pulled her towards him. She landed against his chest and could feel him rearranging the covers over them both before wrapping his other arm round her back.

Hesitantly Molly slid her arm under his jacket and up his back. Oh God! She almost groaned feeling his muscles, listening to his heartbeat and him breathing. Her dreams were going to be so much more vivid in future.

She lay still not daring to move feeling a blush (which she was glad he couldn't see) covering her face and neck. 'You know you might find it more comfortable if you breathe' Sherlock smirked. She couldn't see his face either but she most definitely knew he was smirking from the tone of his voice. She gasped not realising until that moment that she had in fact been holding her breath. Great, she thought, know he's even more aware than before of how attracted to him I am.

Molly still felt a bit cold but could also feel herself starting to doze off. It felt so good being in Sherlock's embrace, his heart a drumbeat in her ear. And he smelt amazing! He was also rubbing her back slowly trying to generate some heat...

...she came too with a shiver. She was still holding Sherlock but it wasn't enough to stop the cold getting into her bones. He'd started to rub her back and arms more vigorously and she could feel him shivering as well. She joined in moving her hand up and down his back feeling his muscles flexing under her palm. Any heat she did have left seemed to be travelling downwards.

'It's no good Molly, we need skin to skin contact to keep our temperature up' he whispered. Molly tensed up. 'Come on,' he chided as he started to remove his jacket, laying it over them 'we are both adults, we've seen it all before'.

'You haven't seen mine before!' Molly mumbled. Could tonight get any more humiliating she thought as she reluctantly removed her top and trousers. She was so cold she felt like she was moving in slow motion. Her teeth were chattering by the time she slid back down under the pile of clothes.

Once again Sherlock pulled her towards him. Wrapping his arms round her back and sliding his leg between hers. He started to rub her back again before sliding his hand down over her bum and along her leg then back up again. Molly sighed at the sensation of his hand on her skin, her eyes closing automatically. His hand on her leg pulled her closer into him and it was then that she noticed something. They both froze at the same time as he realised she had noticed his reaction to her body.

Molly bit her lip squirming with embarrassment. Sherlock's hand gripped her leg tighter and he groaned lightly. Molly held her breathe, her eyes wide with shock. Did he just groan? Is he really human? She felt a giggle bubbling up in her throat. 'I do hope you are not laughing at my predicament Molly' he rumbled in a low baritone 'that really wouldn't be nice of you.'

His hand slid back up to her ribs and he gave them a slight tickle. She wriggled at his touch which only made her press up against him even more. He was definitely getting harder. All of a sudden Molly wasn't cold anymore. Instead her hands seemed to react by themselves sliding down his back now and gripping his backside, her nails sliding against the fabric of his shorts. This time his groan was more audible and his head bent down pressing his forehead against hers. 'Molly...' He sighed before his lips found hers.

Molly's mind stuttered. It felt as though she had a thousand thoughts and none all at the same time. His lips felt soft against hers, the kiss started off chaste but without Molly knowing whether she or Sherlock had initiated it it deepened. Her mouth opened to his. He seemed hesitant at first but seemed to grow in confidence as though he were remembering something long forgotten.

He moved forward causing Molly to lie down as he moved above her. They were still just kissing but Molly had forgotten the cold, had forgotten they were trapped in a dusty, old room. All she could feel was Sherlock pressed against her, his lips moving in time with hers. He lent onto his right arm so his left could move across her body. His palm sliding up from her waist to her breast. She arched up into his touch wanting more of this, more of him. She still couldn't believe she was kissing Sherlock Holmes. She had loved him for so long and had long ago given up hope of them ever being more than friends. Deep down she knew this was out of character for him, that whatever happened between them tonight would probably never happen again. Molly had never been one for one night stands, she could cope with being alone but she knew without doubt that she would take whatever Sherlock offered her tonight.

He broke off from the kiss breathing heavily his forehead resting against hers, eyes shining in the darkness looking into hers. She held her breath again wondering if this was the moment he would come to his senses and pull away from her in disgust. Instead he bent his head to her neck and started to kiss and lick his way down her throat. Molly moaned, her hand moving to his head as he continued down to her right breast. His hair felt like silk between her fingers and he groaned when she scraped her nails across his scalp.

One thing was certain, Sherlock was no virgin. He might be a bit out of practice but he certainly knew how to give pleasure to a woman. His left hand had moved down whilst he lathed at her breasts moving her bra to one side with his teeth no less. Molly was starting to think she might have fallen into an alternate reality where Sherlock was some kind of romcom hero. It didn't take long for all thinking to escape Molly's mind as she started to buck and whine under his ministrations. He pulled away just before she came and she gripped his arms and almost cried 'God, please Sherlock...' she moaned.

He moved up, kissing her again and pressing his groin against hers. He felt so hard and she shamelessly rubbed herself against him moaning and arching her back.

'Molly, I'm clean and I know you are and that you're protected. Are you sure?' He kissed her again before she whispered one word...'Yes'.

With that he slid down again under the clothes removing her pants and his own shorts. As he kissed his way back up her body he moved himself between her legs nudging her knees further apart until she could feel him resting against her entrance. She moved her hands down his back until she cupped his backside and pushed him slowly into her.

Molly certainly didn't feel cold anymore. All she could feel and think about was Sherlock moving above her setting a slow but steady pace. She could feel her orgasm rising and knew it wouldn't take long to push her over the edge. As though he could sense it he started to move faster, tilting her hips so that he was hitting that perfect spot over and over again. Molly felt herself lose control, her fingers gripping his back, crying his name. She could feel him faltering as he came just after her, her name a litany on his lips before he fell onto her breathing heavily.

As her mind started to come down from its high Sherlock pulled away from her rolling onto his side. Her heart started to drop but then he pulled her along with him until he ended up on his back with Molly pulled into and across his right-hand side. He hugged her too him and she felt him press a kiss to her head.

'Hmmm, so that was an unexpected outcome for tonight', he said quietly in the dark. 'But don't worry Molly, I don't do one night stands either!' Molly lifted her head, beaming to herself before kissing his chest.

She didn't know how things would turn out after tonight but she knew that now she was certainly looking forward to the journey!


End file.
